Paper Plane
by Midnight Solstice
Summary: At some time, in one place, in the immiscible world...what mixed their hapless worlds was one paper plane. Sequel to Prisoner, but can be read without reading the previous story. SebaCiel, AU, OOC, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This story is a sequel to my last story, **Prisoner.** However, you can read it without reading the previous story. This story will be in **Ciel's POV** this time, and what really happened to him, why he had to leave forever.

Also,_ the italics_ are the lyrics of the song. Except for the letters that Sebastian writes or Ciel writes to one another.

**Warnings:** OOC, unbeated.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the song, **Paper Plane **by **Rin Kagamine** or the characters of** Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji** by **Yana Toboso**. All rights go to their rightful owners.

* * *

_At some time_

_In one place_

_In the immiscible world_

_What mixed their hapless worlds was one paper plane._

**...-=Paper Plane=-...**

_I slipped out of the hospital everyday_

_Seeing you at where my dad works_

_Meant the world to me_

I secured the black ribbon around my neck and nodded at myself in the mirror with approval before grabbing my white umbrella. Today, I will get to see him again, where my father works.

I scurried towards the door out of my hospital room, exiting it before walking down the long, echoing hallways of the large hospital. My footsteps lightly echoed as I stepped quietly down. No one seemed to notice me, a hospital patient, slipping out everyday. Perhaps it was because of the way I had dressed myself.

I was not in a hospital gown like they had grown used to seeing me in. No, I was now in my regular, everyday clothes. That was most likely the reason why they did not notice.

Just the thought of being able to see him again makes me blush, heat rising up to my cheeks as a bubbly feeling bloomed in my chest. His crimson eyes were oh so wonderful to lose myself in, his hair being the color of a raven's feathers. Ravens were always my favorite animal, or rather, bird. His smile is to long for, and I can only crave for more everyday and every time I see him behind the barracks.

I hum a lighthearted melody to myself as I exit the building, while opening the umbrella. The sun was not good for my health, the doctors told me. I was forbidden to leave without some sort of shade hovering above me. Not that I minded, of course.

As I strolled out onto the open road, I looked up at the sky. It was incredibly blue today, and the flowers were blooming nicely among the fields. The grass was a lovely green. The world was promising me a wonderful day.

The concentration camp came into my view and I slowed my steps a bit, wanting to catch a glimpse of him before he saw me. He was sitting in front of the barrier that divides us from each other, a paper plane in hand. I giggle to myself as my mind begins to wonder what he could have written this time.

He had looked so peaceful, sitting there in the dry grass. A smile was on his face, as one was on mine. My father told me I was smiling a lot recently these days, and I could not help but agree with him. It was all because of that man, the one sitting just a few feet away from me.

I walk into his sight and he immediately stands straight up, smiling even brighter than he was previously. I do the same.

"Hi." I say in a friendly tone of voice.

He grins and holds the paper plane tighter and responds, "Hey."

Now, we both know what's to come next. He waits for the right breeze to come before he lifts his hand up and throws it high above the barracks. I throw my umbrella onto the grass and I run to catch it, the paper a bit dusty and dirty. But I paid no mind to it as I grabbed my previously forgotten umbrella and then unfold the paper.

_The letter of the day,_

_Every time I see you walk by here, my world becomes a bit brighter. Your very existence is the only reason why I still have the hopes to live and become free. I know I've said this many times before, but thank you for complying with my selfish wish and visiting me everyday. You wouldn't believe the countless hours of the day I spend smiling to myself because of your letters. You are my Heaven in this Hell, you are my Angel. I am glad you feel the same way as I do. Now, here are my feelings to you:_

**I love you too.**

_Yours Truly_

**…-=Paper Plane=-...**

_Reading your letters warmed_

_The cockles of my heart_

_It made me blush._

_So, this is what people call love._

As I sat on my hospital bed in my hospital gown, I kept rereading his words at the bottom of the page.

_'I love you too.'_

It was written in pretty, cursive writing. He feels the same way as I do. I couldn't help but smile to myself while humming nonexistent tunes in my room all day. The blush never left my cheeks, I feared that it would be permanent. But it didn't matter to me.

I could only giggle and laugh, rereading his words again and again.

Even without his name, I loved him. Even if he was a prisoner, I loved him. Even if he thought he was human filth, I loved him as a human man. Even if I was also a male, it did not matter. I truly loved him from the bottom of my heart.

_But dad said furiously_

_I must not see you…?_

_I couldn't understand why._

As I continued to let my happy mood take over, my father entered my room and noticed that I had a letter in my hand. I tried to hide it under the covers of my blanket, but he was too quick and snatched the precious letter away from me.

"Father, please give it back!" I say worriedly, trying to retrieve my special item from him.

He did not listen, and scanned his eyes through each and every word. I saw his eyes focus on the last portion of the paragraph and his face contorted with fury.

"You must not see this person, ever again!" The green haired man, also known as my father, shouted at me in rage.

I was afraid that this would happen.

As soon as he finished his sentence, my eyes widened when he ripped the letter to shreds, the remaining pieces fluttering to the hospital floor.

I watched, still in shock, as he strode out of the door and slammed it shut with one last warning glance at me.

My eyes filled with tears, blurring my vision as I stared silently at the remains of his beloved letter filled with his feelings and emotions for me, ripped to shreds, lying on the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew! I'm on a roll today! (Meaning I have nothing else to do in my life so I'm writing stories for you all.) This is my third update of the day! Anyways, it would mean the world to me if you reviewed, followed, or favorited. Thank you so much for reading!

_Signed, M.S._


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Thanks for waiting and reviewing, everyone. I was surprised to see I got a lot more reviews for this story than Prisoner. Well, not really 'a lot' more, but more for one chapter, at least. Thank you to **YuuSora, Lara, raindropdew,** and **Angelina** for reviewing! :D Love you lots!

**Warnings:** OOC, unbeated.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the song, **Paper Plane **by **Rin Kagamine** or the characters of** Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji** by **Yana Toboso**. All rights go to their rightful owners.

* * *

_Your existence was meaningful enough_

_For me to live_

_In this room where the sun didn't enter_

_I could see my future glittering._

I scrambled off the bed with haste, ignoring the tubes that ripped off of my skin. Picking up the pieces of paper with teary eyes, I gathered them together and sat back on the hospital bed. Tape. I needed tape! Glancing over at the emergency button, I slam my palm on it, hitting it repeatedly with such force that I was sure that it broke.

Nurses rushed in, worried expressions of their faces. "What's happened?!" They ask me.

I respond with, "Tape!" I need tape! Please, give me tape!" My desperate cries were ignored as their eyes trailed down to the tubes that were detached from my body.

"What are you talking about? Tape can wait, we need to reconnect these to your body! Stay still!"

I refused to. My fingernails were rapidly scratching anything in its path, as I tried to fight the power of the women who were attempting to hold me down on the bed. "No! No! Please, you don't understand!** YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!**" I cry out, my voice beginning to become hoarse, but I could care less.

Tears dribbled down my face as I struggled to protect the remains of the letter from him, but they slowly began to fall off of the bed one by one and were stepped on by the filthy feet of the nurses.

"**NO!**" I scream so loudly, I'm sure it was enough to make them deaf. It wasn't.

Someone blinds me by putting their palm over my eyes, and they had successfully pinned me down. I couldn't move.

"Please, calm down, Ciel…" A soothing woman's voice says. I refuse to listen to their nonsense. I continue to fight.

Then I felt it.

A needle. I felt it. It went through my skin on my arm and I felt dizzy.

The darkness around me seemed to spin as well, and I felt faint.

**...-=Paper Plane=-...**

When I had awakened, the scrapes of the letter were gone. They threw it away, thinking it was nothing but trash. Nothing much worthless junk.

From that day on, I refused to do anything. I did not eat. I did not sleep. I did not walk, I did not talk.

I simply did one thing - stare at the white wall across from me blankly. Day and night.

They tried to feed me. I didn't do as they wished.

"Ciel, are you alright?" One asks.

I say nothing.

I miss him. I want to see him. To be separated from him...it is the most painful experience of all.

_The number of tubes are increasing day by day_

_Hard to hear sounds_

_I can't walk like I used to_

I know by now, that I have just a bit of time left for me to live. I can't walk like I used to.

It's as if my legs won't function correctly anymore. They had forbidden me from ever going outside ever again. My body feels weak and I can barely keep my eyes open.

Whenever I close my eyes, I see him. His crimson eyes, his raven hair, his precious smile...They are all dear to me.

I want to leave. If I can't live, I want to see him again.

One more time.

**...-=Paper Plane=-...**

_If I can't get out of here alive_

_I want to see you one more time_

_Because I didn't want you to feel worried about me_

I decided that it was my last chance to see him again. Once I was sure no one was watching, and no one was there, I peeled off the tubes on my arms and legs and I opened the drawer containing my everyday clothes.

I slipped them on quickly, but I had stumbled a bit when I walked to the door. If one could call it 'walking'...

No. It was more like limping.

Breathing heavily, I gripped the paper plane that I had previously folded and written on as a goodbye letter and I escaped my room.

I had the umbrella in my other hand.

I ran. As quickly as I could, so no one would recognize me. My legs were starting to give way but I did not give up.

Fresh air hit my lungs and I knew that I was outside now. I opened my umbrella and ran for my life - ran as fast and as hard as I could. I knew my legs would fail me, but I had to at least make it there.

The umbrella was slowing me down.

I abandoned it and threw it on the side of the road.

_I ran_

_Saying goodbye to you_

_In the last paper plane with love_

I had finally reached the concentration camp, and I saw him sitting there, waiting for what looked like for days for me.

Knowing him and his feelings, I know that he did.

He stood up as soon as he saw me, his eyes lighting up with happiness. He smiled.

If only I could return such a sincere smile...

I threw the paper plane and he caught it. I watched intently as he unfolded it and read through it, I saw the shock in his eyes and on his face. It is quickly replaced with sorrow and agony…

He looks up at me and his eyes meet mine. I want to cry.

I want to cry, but...

_I shouldn't let you see my tears_

I smiled, as radiantly as I could. And I turned around and began to run.

But then I heard his voice, calling out to me.

_**"I'll be waiting for you**_

_**'Till you come back**_

_**I'll keep and treasure the letters**_

_**Then I can see you again, right?"**_

His words made me stop in my tracks. I can feel the tears streaming down my face as he says it - and the way my heart clenches and aches within my chest.

I want to turn around and run to him, to hold his hand, to kiss his lips and embrace him.

But I can't.

Instead, I ran again. Away from that place. Away from him and our precious memories together…

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, I hope this satisfied your needs for more,** Lara.** I see you and **raindropdew** really like this and **Prisone**r, which makes me really happy. You too, **Angelina**, for reviewing every chapter of Prisoner and this story as well. And **YuuSora**, thanks for reviewing this story and **Kokoro**! I shall be working on that next. x) But I can't tell you if Ciel dies in this story or not - that's such a huge spoiler! All I can say is, read and find out! ;)

Reviews would be highly appreciated!

_Signed, M.S._


End file.
